1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of delivering a desirable anti-glare effect and improving the output quality of color performance.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With the rapid development of display technology, the requirements of image contrast and anti-glare properties of display apparatuses are being heightened accordingly. “Image contrast” refers to the gradient levels between the black and white colors; the larger the number of gradient levels is, the more vivid and richer the colors presented are, and a color performance is better. “Glare” refers to the characteristics of a transparent material with regard to reflecting rays. The higher the lighting reflectivity of the transparent material is, the lower the lighting transmittance of the material will be; consequently, a lot of reflecting rays will exist on the surface of the transparent material, which phenomenon is called as “glaring”. Therefore, it is important to increase the transmittance and decrease the reflectivity to mitigate the glare to present perfect images in display apparatuses.
To obtain high-quality image output and give users a comfortable visual effect, the design and manufacturing processes of optical components adopted in a display apparatus become very important. Existing display apparatuses such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are usually provided with an anti-glare film on a panel thereof for preventing ambient light incident on the panel, and from being partially reflected on the panel surface thereon to cause glare. However, the conventional anti-glare film may degrade the color performance.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view illustrating how a conventional anti-glare film scatters light in a display apparatus. For briefly describing the prior art, FIG. 1 herein merely illustrates the anti-glare film that serves as the anti-glare function in the display apparatus to show drawbacks in the prior art. Herein, an LCD is illustrated as an example of the display apparatus. On a polarizer 13 of the display apparatus is disposed an anti-glare film 17, in which a plurality of dopants 153 is doped. When light rays 15 emitted from a light source 11 are incident on the polarizer 13, the polarization direction of the light rays 15 is transformed through the polarizer 13 into a specific polarization direction (i.e., a linear polarization direction) to result in polarized light rays 15P which are incident on the anti-glare film 17, then emit from the anti-glare film 17 on a surface 151 as polarized light rays 15P. It should be noted that conventional anti-glare film 17 improves the glaring issue and decrease the glaring phenomenon by virtue of particle sizes of the plurality of dopants 153 filled therein. However, such the anti-glare film 17 undesirably degrades the color performance primarily due to the fact that a portion of the polarized light rays 15P intended for display purposes are also scattered disorderly by the anti-glare film 17 from the surface 151 to cause a loss of front-view contrast of the display apparatus. In particular, when a user is viewing a screen (not shown) of the LCD right from the front side, the color performance of images presented in the screen will be degraded significantly; briefly speaking, the number of gray gradient levels of images between the black color and the white color decreases, resulting in monotonous colors.
In view of solving the aforesaid problems, efforts still have to be made in the art to mitigate the glaring phenomenon in the display apparatuses without compromising the color performance.